happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Tree Friends
The Other Tree Friends '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular III. Roles Starring *Cuddles *Original Cuddles *Toothy *Original Toothy *Giggles *Original Giggles Featuring *Lumpy Appearances *Original Lumpy Plot Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy sit by a campfire in the middle of the woods. Lumpy tells them a ghost story about a monster that goes around killing people with a banjo and the victims' ghosts still haunting the forest. While Giggles and Toothy are spooked, Cuddles doesn't believe the story. Lumpy proceeds to play his banjo, when he notices there are termites in it, so he goes to dispose of them. Giggles hears a sound and holds onto Cuddles. Toothy then sees eyes glowing behind a tree and whimpers in fear. The thing in the bushes pounces at them...revealing to be the ghosts of their old character designs. Cuddles hi-fives his old self and Toothy tells his old self a joke. The old Giggles offers to wear Giggles' bow, but instead of taking it off, she pulls herself into Giggles' head. She, Cuddles and Toothy end up being possessed by their original selves. Meanwhile, Lumpy is unable to get the termites out of his banjo. He makes a hole in the head and pours gas into it in hopes of drowning them. He returns to the campsite oblivious to what has happened. As he begins to play a campfire song, a termite hops out and bites him in the finger. This causes Lumpy to throw his banjo into the fire, then exploding and killing the three possessed campers. After failing to stomp the termites, Lumpy sees a figure looming through some trees. It comes closer and closer until revealing to be Lumpy's old dinosaur self, holding a bloody banjo. Lumpy takes it from him and plays it, only to break all its strings. Enraged, dino Lumpy grabs the banjo in the fire, beating and burning Lumpy to death with it. The termites inside the banjo swarm all over dino Lumpy and chew him to the bone. His ghost emerges from the carcass along with the ghosts of the original and present tree friends. The episode ends with them squabbling with each other. Epilogue The next day, the ghosts of the present and BF Tree Friends finally settled. Present Cuddles gets a strange feeling that there might be other versions of him, Giggles, Toothy and Lumpy out there. This causes other styles (including Dick Figures, 8-bit, Regular Show, South Park, worms, SpongeBob, My Little Pony and many more) of the gang to appear outside the campsite. Deaths #Giggles, Cuddles and Toothy are killed when the banjo explodes. #Lumpy is beaten to death by his old self. #Lumpy's old self is consumed by termites. Trivia *This episode was originally called '''Banjo Bloodening. *This is the second episode to reference the characters' old designs, after Processing. *This episode is similar to the last segment of The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XXV, in which the main characters encounter ghosts of their former designs. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular